


Take on Me

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, CALM mentioned, Consensual Possession, M/M, Pizza, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Vampire Bites, Vampires, but close, ghost - Freeform, mummy - Freeform, not strickly sexual content, werid mummy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Roman and Thomas are dead buddies, because they're the most technicaly dead in the group, and great friends. So Roman had a brilliant idea for Thomas to try.Sharing is caring!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Monstrous Roommates [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470683
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	Take on Me

Virgil came home to Roman yelling. Since that wasn’t really unusual, he walked right past the kitchen, planning on heading to his room until the yelling had stopped. 

Then he backed up slowly, and stared into the kitchen. 

Roman’s back was to the door, but his Ba was on the table. A mostly empty pizza box was next to it.

“Stop it! I mean just Stop it! I let you use my body and this is what you use it for?”

“You said I could do what I wanted. I wanted pizza, Roman.” The words were muffled. The body coughed and picked up another piece of pizza. Roman spotted Virgil and flew at him frantically.

“Virgil, tell this ungrateful haunt that he can’t eat an entire pizza.”

‘Roman’ turned in the chair, looking only slightly embarrassed, but still eating. He swallowed, not putting the slice down.

“What’s up Virgil?” He said cheerfully, giving a little wave with his empty hand. Virgil stared for a long moment.

“Why is Thomas in your body?” 

“Because I am  _ entirely  _ too magnanimous.” 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been monogamous in your life.” Thomas said, licking his- well, Roman’s lips and starting to eat again. Virgil tried, and failed not to laugh. He covered his mouth and wiped the smile off. 

“Is this safe?” he asked the Ba on his shoulder.

“Well I thought it was.” He glared at the ghostly body snatcher “I  _ trusted  _ you, Thomas.”

“I walked to get it. It’ll even out.” 

“Roman, I’ve seen you eat an entire pizza, what’s your problem?” Virgil sat on the table, watching Thomas continue with his quest. “You can’t get fat.” He reached into the box, and took a slice, starting to eat it himself. Thomas made a small noise of protest, but Virgil said, (with his mouth full, because Patton wasn’t home) “There. Now he can’t eat the entire pizza.” Thomas nearly choked laughing. Roman made sputtering offended noises, going on about how he was betrayed most viley. Virgil licked his fingers clean, and patted Roman under the chin.

“Okay, enough with the offended Prince noises. Start at the beginning. What is going on?” 

* * *

“Thomas!” 

The ghost opened his eyes. He’d been drifting, and someone had called his name. 

“Thomas?” the voice came again. “Hey, hey Thomas. Where are you dead buddy?” 

Oh, it was Roman. 

“What’s up?” He pushed himself to appear. It was easier these days. The attention fed his energy, like emotions did. Honestly, he was probably a little translucent, but visible enough. He was surprised to find Roman’s Ba perched on the TV in the middle of the morning. 

“Oh there you are!” He smiled. “I had this neat idea and I thought you might like to try it out.”

“Actually I had a thought too, hold still.” Thomas walked towards him, hand reaching out, and stroked a hand over Roman’s back. The feathers ruffled. 

“Ooh neat.” reaching out a talon, he grabbed onto Thomas’s arm. He could feel the grasp in the same way he’d felt the feathers, distantly. 

“Careful there, that’s my bare skin, sort of-” 

Carefully, Roman climbed up onto the ghost, and laughed a bit. 

“Look at us!” He spread his wings.

“I did not expect that.” 

“Me neither, but this is great, come with me- I want to show you an idea I had.” Hopping, he flew up the staircase. Thomas blinked up into the upstairs hallway and followed Roman into his room. 

There Roman lay, fully dressed on his bed. His Ba perched on the headboard next to the line of canopic jars. 

“I had this brilliant idea. You can’t leave the house, right?”

“Yeaaah.” Thomas had gotten two steps outside the front door last time he’d tried, and woken up three days later, back in the living room. That was before they moved in. 

“So what if you were in a body?” he pointed a wing at his body. “I’m not in it, so that’s an empty body right now, so what if you got in?” 

Thomas blinked out, then back in.

“That’s crazy.” 

“I think we might be made out of the same stuff like this; I’m invisible sometimes too.” 

“What would I do in your body?” Thomas laughed uncertainly. 

“Anything you wanted I guess.” He laughed too. “Well not  _ anything  _ anything.” 

Thomas shifted, sort of sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“It would be nice.” He shifted over a bit, trying to line up. “I’m going to try it.” He lay down, letting himself overlap with the body on the bed. And then he

Woke up.

It felt exactly like waking up in the morning. A little bit stiff, lethargically overheating, a little bit disoriented. It wasn’t quite right, but he sat up anyway. 

“Hahahh! By the holy hosts of heaven, it worked!” 

Thomas turned to see Roman hop into the air and do a victory lap around him. He was distracted momentarily by the dazzling colors, but then distracted further by the feel of the comforter under his hand. His tanned, fine boned hand. Thomas turned it back and forth and flexed the fingers, admiring it, before touching his face, and reveling in the sensation. Standing up was dizzying, but he barely adjusted before throwing himself into the hall and down the stairs. He could faintly hear wing beats behind him, as he flung open the front door and stepped out into the sunlight. It was dazzling, and he automatically put a hand up to block the light. Slowly he kept moving until he was all the way on the sidewalk, where he turned around, and looked at the outside of his house for the first time in over four years. He started laughing clutching at his chest. 

“It worked, it really worked, Roman.” The ba landed on his shoulder and rubbed against him. It was weird because he could feel it, but unlike when Roman had climbed on his arm before, he didn’t seem to have any weight. A stray cat glared at them both from a nearby fence. 

“It did! But if you could get my shoes before you go any further?” Roman asked. “You’ve got my wallet, keys and phone, but you should close the door. If that cat gets in Patton’s going to go ballistic.” 

“Right, right.” He hadn’t even realized he wasn’t wearing shoes until Roman mentioned it. Cautiously Thomas approached the door, feeling like the house was going to reach out and grab him somehow. Rather than stepping in, he reached in and grabbed a pair of shoes from beside the door, then shut and locked it, sitting down on the front step to put them on. Roman landed on the path in front of him. 

“So now what, Tomathy?” Roman teased. “Any ideas?” Thomas stared up at the sky, admiring the clouds. 

“I’ve got a couple…” 

* * *

“So you get a body for one day, and you decide to take a walk and eat an entire pizza?” Virgil asked. 

Thomas shrugged. After the pizza was finished they’d moved to the couch. 

“Well it’s very temporary. I mean, I’d love to go see the new stuff at Disney, or just drive anywhere away from here, but we honestly didn’t know if it was going to work, or how well. So just…” he held up a hand fingers a bit apart. “Little things. I played with Roman’s vocal range.”

“Nothing else you wanna do? I mean, thanks for keeping safe, but…”

Thomas started to shake his head, and stopped, a blush slowly creeping over his face. It was weird, but Virgil was honestly fascinated by how different it looked with someone else well, piloting a familiar body. Scary too, but interesting. 

“I thought of something” he said very quietly. “I want- I mean, could you, uhm would you-”

“Me?” Virgil asked. 

“I’d like very much for you to bite me.” Thomas’s blush had gotten deeper than he’d ever seen on Roman. Roman flew out of Virgil’s lap and started beating Thomas with his wings.

“How dare you! MY VAMPIRE! MINE! Hitting on him with  _ my  _ face! MINE! He’s MINE!”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Virgil blurred and he grabbed Roman holding him down. “Stop it you seagull!”

“Don’t try and Disney reference his way out of this!” His neck turned at a terrifying angle, looking back at Virgil. 

“ **_Chill_ ** !” Virgil ordered. Thomas had curled into an embarrassed ball, only partially to protect himself from the buffets from Roman’s wings, but the sound of Virgil’s voice made him shiver, and hug himself. “I’ve fed from other people, and it would technically be you, calm down!” 

“I will not! This was a mistake!” 

“I’m sorry, I just-” Thomas mumbled. 

“No- I asked.” Virgil stopped him. “I didn’t expect that, but- Roman calm down. No. I won’t.” 

“I figured.”

“Not today.” 

“What?”

“WHAT?” 

“I want to make sure that you can get out of Roman’s body. I do want him back. Not sure why at this  _ precise  _ moment, but I do.” Roman did calm down a bit at that. “We don’t know what all is going on here, and I'd much rather be safe than sorry. But if I get Roman’s permission; and hell, go ahead from Logan and Patton, and you really want me to, then yeah.”

“That’s a lot of ifs.”

“Yeah, well, terms and conditions may apply.  _ Why _ ?” 

“I’m really gay, you’re really cute, it’s really hot, I’m really dead?” Thomas shrugged. He looked at Roman. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re  _ all  _ attractive. And I see a lot. And I didn’t realize… well, that it was like that. I wouldn't have asked if I’d thought it was...” he wiggled his hand suggestively. “ _ That _ sexual.” 

Roman had the decency to look a little embarrassed, as he sat in Virgil’s lap. 

“Well technically it isn’t.”

“I’d say it isn’t  _ automatically _ .” Virgil put in. “It’s not even really like kissing. Feeding is its own thing.”

“Well, going to bow to my Drearly Beloved here.” Roman stretched up and rubbed his head against the bottom of Virgil’s chin. “I only know one side of it after all.” 

“There is so much wrong with the way you move like that.” Thomas said, staring.

“You don’t get used to it either.” Virgil shook his head, stroking Roman’s back gently. “You think you do, then you watch it again, and boom. Unnatural.” He booped Roman’s nose and the ba mantled. 

“I’m right here.” he huffed.

“You’d rather I mocked you behind your back? I mean is this any different than you baby talking at Patton when he’s in wolf form? I should turn you on your back and play with your little clawed feet.” he teased. 

Thomas giggled at the put out expression on Roman’s face, kind of glad the subject had gotten changed. Playfully he reached out and stroked Roman’s hair. It seemed alright, since Roman leaned into it. Touching things was just so nice, even if Roman didn’t quite feel right. Better to touch him than think too much about it and try to touch someone else. Damn Thomas wanted a hug. 

“When are Patton and Logan coming home?” he asked. Patton would hug him without even thinking twice. 

Virgil glanced over at the calendar on the kitchen wall. 

“Looks like they’re doing something on campus tonight. So not until later.” 

“Aw, phooey.” Thomas mumbled. “I wanted a hug.” 

“That I can do.” Virgil hitched over, Roman’s ba still in his lap, and tucked Thomas under his arm. He leaned on Virgil’s shoulder, still stroking Roman’s hair. Virgil meanwhile was gently preening Roman’s feathers with his fingers. It was quiet and intimate. 

“Did you have a boyfriend?” Roman asked. “When you died, I mean.”

“Not for a while.” Thomas sighed. “Just…” He squeezed his eyes shut, lips rolling in as he bit them together. His memory produced strains of music, the smell of water, the feel of harsh lights on his skin, the promise of warmth in the sheets next to him. “Didn’t work out. Given how things spun out, I guess that’s for the best.” In the meantime, it could get added to things no to think about. It’s not like he was going to get another chance. 

Thomas jumped a little as Virgil moved the hand on his shoulder to stroke his hair. He relaxed a little further, until he felt Roman stand up under his hand. His eyes opened, looking down at his friend.

“Move over-” Roman said and dove at his chest. 

“Wha-” 

The Ba disappeared, and Roman’s body when rigid for a moment, eyes rolling back before collapsing into Virgil’s lap.

“Roman? Thomas?” Virgil rolled him over, and was relieved to see the trembling of his eyes behind his lids, like he was dreaming, and breaths puffing out from between his lips. “Ro? You okay?” 

One of Roman’s hands lifted, and touched his own face. He let out a soft moan, and the hand moved, stroking over his lips and neck without his eyes opening. 

“Roman?” Virgil repeated, cupping his cheek. That brought on a shuddering gasp. 

“Oh… wow…” he breathed, eyes barely cracking open. “V, this is… oh it’s… this is so weird in the best way…” He stroked his hand down his throat, popping buttons open so his fingers could trace down his chest. “It’s  _ both  _ of us… feels… good. Like someone else is touching, only it’s... Your hand is so good.” His eyes opened slightly more pupils blown wide. Virgil jerked his hand away, and there was a disappointed moan. “ _ Please… _ touch us…” There was something subtly off about the voice. 

“This is a little creepy, not going to lie.” 

“Virgil…” Roman’s hand drifted up and combed through Virgil’s hair. “You’re so pretty…”

“Well you sound like yourself.” he snorted. 

“We’re so lucky we get to look at you.” Roman’s hand dropped and trailed over his chest again, shirt slipping open completely. His back arched and he squirmed. 

“Roman are you seriously making out with a ghost in your body right now? In my lap?”

“Bitch, we might be.” He grabbed Virgil’s hand and dragged it over his lips and neck, kissing at his fingertips. “No it’s more like… fusion only… damn  _ not  _ a sex metaphor.” there was a distinctly Thomas-like giggle “No yes, let’s not ruin the show.” He kissed Virgil’s fingers again, tongue just barely out to trace a fingertip. “Changed my mind. V- bite please.” He squirmed a little bit getting more upright in Virgil’s lap, looping his arm around the vampire’s neck.

“I… I don’t know… you don’t exactly seem like you’re thinking straight right now.” 

“Never am!” He rubbed their cheeks together, nuzzling in Virgil’s hair, and arching his neck to let the wisps of dark hair slide away. “Just… feel so warm. And good. Sex would be weird but…” He bit his lip, and the hand that wasn’t looped around Virgil’s neck traced down his neck and his chest again, pressing to the front of his pants. Following the hand with his eyes, Virgil couldn’t help but blush slightly. Whatever was going on was certainly getting a reaction out of Roman. “ _ Something’s _ gonna happen.” he pressed again and it might have been a sigh, or a moan or both. 

“I’m serious.” Virgil grumbled, trying not to picture it. 

“Know it, you’ve got the cute serious face on.” he purred, and licked his lips, biting the lower one. “C’mon, boundaries set, no kissing, nothing else, just…” His thumb traced over Virgil’s lower lip gently. “Thomas asked, Roman asked,  _ please… _ ” 

“I-”

“Unless you’ve learned to turn to mist, the choice is give a nibble or get a show…”

Virgil sighed, deeply. 

“Well I know  _ Roman  _ has no shame, so I can’t help but feel this is going to be less awkward for everyone later…” He cupped Roman’s face, earning a smile and shiver. It didn’t take any pressure to get Roman to tip his head back, pulse visible in his throat. “Oh hell I’m weak.” Mumbled Virgil, and buried his face in Roman’s neck. He took a deep breath, causing another tremble, and bit. The moan it produced was like a slide whistle, changing in tone and entirely musical. The arm around Virgil’s neck tightened, and Roman’s other hand buried itself into his hair. 

There was a certain amount of  _ feeling  _ that came along with feeding. An awareness of the other person’s body, their breath, their pulse- Virgil always assumed it was to help avoid killing people. And Roman always felt different; Remy had joked it was because Roman was mainly magic, blood and ego. But this was a deep electrical thrum pouring through his veins and now, into Virgil. It didn't feel like Roman- or rather not just like Roman, there was something else. The idea that he could taste a person’s soul was strange, but it made about as much sense as any other reason one person could taste different from another. Roman gasped again and his hand fisted in Virgil’s hair, tugging. Virgil raised his mouth, licking the place he’d bitten clean and Roman exhaled a low, pleasured moan, before going limp. 

“Ro? You okay there? Thomas?”

“Thomas has exited the body.” Mumbled Roman. “Great galloping gorgons, Virgil that’s always an experience, but. Wow. I was not expecting any of that.” 

Virgil sat up, letting Roman drape across his lap. 

“You okay?”

“I came in my pants, but other than that, yeah.”

“Good, because I’m really tempted to kill you for that stunt.”

“Which part?” Roman opened one eye and grinned slyly up at Virgil. 

“You were the one playing up the jealousy, and then suddenly begging me to do what you’d just expressly told me you didn’t want me too.” He groaned and leaned back against the back of the couch. “Did we just threesome with Thomas?”

“I don’t think that’s the word,  _ mi noche encantadora _ .” Roman leaned up on his elbows. “And no, I don’t think we did.” 

Virgil kept his hands pressed to his eyes. 

“We’re going to have to talk about it. Because that sure was a thing that just happened.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Thomas faded into sight, translucent, glitchy, and off color. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I really don’t, that’s not the kind of thing you ask friends.”

“I don’t know, I’m two for two with my vampire friends.” Roman mumbled, shifting a bit in place to make himself more comfortable in Virgil’s lap. 

“Ew, you’re dead to me.” Virgil put a pillow over Roman’s face. 

“You’re dead to me too.” Roman shoved it off, but refused to move. 

“I am getting major mixed messages here.” Thomas glitched again.

“You okay?” Virgil asked. 

“I think so. Feel a little odd. Not drifty or anything, just nothing I remember feeling before.” 

“Bad odd?” there was concern there. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna live.” Thomas joked. “Not bad odd. Oh wait. Warm. That’s weird. I feel warm.” he folded his hands over his chest, hugging himself. “I can’t remember when I last felt warm. Even when you focused too much energy on me I didn’t feel warm like this.” He sighed slowly. Virgil and Roman blinked at each other and realized that the room didn’t feel as cold as they expected. They’d gotten used to the chill that accompanied Thomas’s presence. 

“Is there like a vampire deep web chatroom you could ask about this?” Roman suggested.

“Okay, first off, Deep web is conspiracy theory bullshit, for the most part. Vampires use letter trees.” Virgil added with a straight face. “Second, do you think for one fucking instant that any other vampire fed from a ghost possessing a… undead drama queen before?”

Roman gave an offended gay gasp, but didn’t move from where he was curled against Virgil’s shoulder.

“You have to admit, Roman, that is a pretty unusual chain of events.” Thomas pointed out. 

“My undead status aside,” Roman raised his chin, haughtily. “Ghosts possess people, it’s possible.” 

“Since when are you an expert on ghosts?” Virgil asked. 

“Well…” Roman looked a bit sheepish. “In the movies.” 

“Right.” Virgil sniggered. “So which one of us is your reincarnated concubine, then, if movies are such shining sources of truth?” 

Roman fussed with his hair, and pursed his lips before purring into Virgil’s ear. 

“Bold of you to assume I only had  _ one _ .” 

“Now  _ that’s  _ a mummy movie I’d watch.” Thomas laughed, the glitches settling out to his normal semi-translucency. 

“Maybe you should ditch acting and write for a while.” Virgil teased Roman. “With an imagination like that.” 

“While I will never abandon the stage, I suppose I could jot down a few ideas.” Roman rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, sitting up a bit. “I could become a writer/director.” His eyes lit up “Nay! A writer/director/actor~” 

Thomas faded a little bit though he stayed visible. 

“Yeah… that’s … that’s the dream.” 

“You okay?” Virgil asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Just uh… it must be catching up with me.” He drifted forward and patted Virgil’s shoulder. It was cold, but tingly somehow. Virgil smiled crookedly. 

Roman patted Virgil’s shoulder where Thomas’s hand more or less was. 

“Thomas! We should collaborate! Be my ghostwriter.”

Virgil physically dumped his boyfriend out of his lap. 

“Looks like you’re forgiven.” he laughed.

“Aw, how could I stay mad at him?” Roman grinned up at Thomas from the floor. He raised a hand for a fist bump. “Dead buddies?” 

“Dead buddies.” Thomas laughed, and pressed his fist against Roman’s. He almost felt the contact. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that Virgil was absolutely correct in thinking Roman and Thomas were not in a good place to give informed consent; and all things considered, asking Patton and Logan first probably would have been appropriate for poly etiquette, since Thomas was involved.   
> Virgil does, however, have permission to feed from anyone willing, because sometimes he has to when he can’t get to them, though most of his nutrition does come from his lovers. Technically okay, ethically gray. Don’t rules lawyer with relationships guys. It's not polite. Patton and Logan will be okay with it, for the record. Patton is kind of jealous he didn't get to hug Thomas, and Logan is quietly fascinated by this whole thing.


End file.
